As the human population continues to increase, there's a growing need for additional food sources, particularly food sources that are inexpensive to produce but nutritious. Moreover, the current reliance on meat as the staple of many diets, at least in the most developed countries, contributes significantly to the release of greenhouse gases, and there's a need for new foodstuffs that are equally tasty and nutritious yet less harmful to the environment to produce. There remains a need for methods to produce foodstuffs from microorganism, including algae, cheaply and efficiently, at large scale, particularly foodstuffs that are tasty and nutritious. The present invention meets these and other needs